Stripped
by xxx girl xxx
Summary: Mello's a stripper, and Matt's his favorite patron... It all starts with a drunken bet and a bar. MattxMello. Yaoi. The story's better than the summary x.O
1. Chapter 1

**I think this just may end up being one of my best stories, because I've been planning it for a while**

**I think this just may end up being one of my best stories, because I've been planning it for a while. I actually have a pretty clear idea of the whole plot this time. The P.O.V. will switch between Matt and Mello, starting with Matt, every chapter. I hope you enjoy reading!!**

--

"Hey check out that blond chick with the smokin' body!" one of my "buddies" shouted and drunkenly pointed to a slender leather-clad blond leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer.

"I bet you can't get her to dance with you, Matt," another dared as he elbowed me.

"And what if I can?" I was drunk. Way too drunk, and yet, I was the most sober one in the group. I was hanging out with a couple of other drunk-out-of-their-minds guys that I met at the bar earlier.

He paused to think a moment. "Well if you win, you won't be lonely tonight…."

"And if I can't?"

The guy scratched his head. "Loser buys drinks for the whole bar and has to sing on the countertop. Winner chooses the song."

"You're on," I say with a mischievous smirk. "Hope you brought enough money."

"Why?" he countered, "You need a loan so you can afford all the drinks?" I glared at him for a moment, which he just responded to with a sloppy, drunken grin, then I stumbled onto the dance-floor.

Hands in my pockets, I leaned against the wall next to the girl. "Hey."

Out of the corner of one of her emerald eyes, she glanced at me, then took another sip of her beer. "Hey."

I opened my mouth again to speak, and that was when the alcohol started talking. "Should I call the fire department Babe? Cause you're body's smokin'." Who even uses lines like that anymore?

She rolled her eyes in reply and walked away. In the distance, I could see the other guys snickering at me. When I turned back, the girl was already halfway across the floor.

"Hey, um… wait up!" She turned around and, seeing me stumbling after her, she stopped to let me catch up. Arms crossed, her impatient eyes drilled into me, waiting for an answer. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, uh…. Dance with me?"

"Hn. So that's it, huh?" She shifted her weight to one leg and looked at me with an amused expression spread across her face. "Che. You're not really my type, but why not? Sure, I'll give you a try."

Just then a fast dance song blasted out of the speakers and the sounds of clinking glasses and drunken cheers resounded through the bar. Almost everyone was on the dance floor, moving in an array of dances. Some people were having a hard time just keeping from falling, while others were busy molesting their partners. I was showing off moves the world had never seen before… and they had never been seen for a reason. I don't have a good sense of rhythm, and alcohol didn't make it any better.

I guess that she got tired of my horrible "dancing" soon, because she pulled me closer and ground our hips together until I stopped. Her hands still resting on my hips, she took control of the dance. Our bodies moved in time with the beat, and once she felt that I had gotten the rhythm down, she started to do some distracting things with her slender hands. The cool fingers of one hand snaked up the front of my shirt, while the other hand slithered down the seat of my pants. She ground our bodies together again.

The song came to an unfortunate end, just when we were getting to the good part. As people withdrew from the dance-floor, I leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Wanna continue this at my place?"

She drew her hands out from my clothing. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she said with a smirk. We were silent for a moment as she waited from my reply, but noticing I probably wouldn't say anything, she continued, "Unfortunately for you, I have places to go and things to do. And besides, I told you before: You're not my type." The rejection dealt, she turned away, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Aw man!!" The guy from before set down his beer heavily, making a loud clunking noise. "There are so many people in here tonight… I'm gonna be broke!!"

"Haha, you shoulda thought about that before you made the bet." As I soaked in my victory, I saw through the corner of my eye the blond I'd been dancing with earlier. She slipped out the front door and disappeared. "Hey… I'm gonna have to get a rain check on that drink. I gotta go. See ya."

Ignoring the protests of the other guys, I headed out the door to follow her. She wasn't so far ahead of me that I couldn't see her, but she was far enough for her not to notice that I was trailing behind. After a while, she turned and entered a building. Without even reading the sign, I ran after her and hurried through the door.

"Oh, hello," a girl greeted me with a smile as I stepped through the doorway. "I don't think I've ever seen you before…. Is this your first time here?"

"Where's that blond that just walked in," I more demanded than asked. Her smile dropped when she heard I came looking for someone.

"If you want to see Mello you're going to have to pay like all the others," came her smug reply. I pulled some money out of my jeans pocket and slapped it down in front of her. She perked up a bit at the sight of the money. "Right this way…."

--

**Hope you enjoyed it so far!! Next chapter is from Mello's point of view. I'll try to update soon. Please review and let me know how it's going so far!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**It lives! I can't say that I'll update often, but hopefully this steamy little chapter will have been worth the wait. ;) I imagine something like Benny Benassi's "Satisfaction" to be playing in the club, so give it a listen if you want to add to the atmosphere. Enjoy! (And don't forget to review~)**

**As usual, I own neither Matt nor Mello.  
**

* * *

Another day, another truckload of scum coming to rake their eyes over me while they jack off. It's not like I enjoy working in this rundown strip club, but the pay is adequate and my hours are flexible since I became a main attraction.

Thanks to my popularity I got my own private room to work in: a narrow rectangle with black walls, furnished only by a pole on one end and a large chair on the other. It was a small room, albeit the largest in the club, pitch black if not for the spotlight cast on the pole. Pounding bass seeped through the walls.

I hadn't been in the room for even a minute when two knocks shook me from my thoughts. The receptionist slipped into the room and carefully shut the door behind her. "You have a customer," she informed me flatly, "Are you ready for him, or do you need more time?"

"Already? Jeeze." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Go ahead, let him in."

She nodded then left the room, flipping a switch near the door to light up the "occupied" sign on her way out. The silhouette of a young man appeared in her place.

"Well, come on," I prompted him, "Sit down." He seemed a bit hesitant, and remained where he stood. "I haven't got all day."

He approached the chair but lingered by its side, running his hand over the cracking leather. I cleared my throat and he quickly sat down. It was then that I saw his dimly illuminated face.

"You again?"

He stiffened, his hands clutching the chair arms so tightly his knuckles whitened, then nodded.

"Sure are persistent…," I muttered to myself. Persistent or not, he was still a customer. I positioned myself at the pole, kicked off my shoes, and began to slide up and down the cold metal to the beat of the pounding music. I started to shrug off my jacket as I danced around the pole, but stopped when I noticed he wasn't captivated.

I sauntered over to him, the jacket slowly slipping further down my arms until it finally dropped to the floor. Sensing my presence, he paused in his fidgeting.

"Hey." He looked up from his thumbs. "You paid a lot of money to see me," I reminded him, knocking his hands away to ease myself onto his lap, "So shouldn't you enjoy it?"

I kissed him. His surprised lips were easily coaxed apart, and he tasted of alcohol. Facing no resistance, I continued. My hand atop his, I guided his clumsy fingers to my zipper. After struggling to get it down, he moved to feel under my vest, but I squeezed his hand tightly. "Watch it; one false move and I'll call security." And with that, he became obedient again.

One hand slid down to my hip, the other tangling in my hair as I kissed him fiercely. I pulled away suddenly, smirking at his heavy panting, but it wasn't long before his hungry lips found their way back to mine. Confidence renewed, his hand slipped down to blindly grope at my pants, the other hand leaving my hair only moments later to untangle the laces quicker. His hands, hot with desire, dived into my pants. But then...he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're a…guy?"

"Yup," I purred as I curled his fingers around me and guided his hands up and down my member. "Mmmm! Aaaaaah…"

I was exaggerating, but I knew he liked it because I could feel him swell beneath me. So I grinded against him hard and moaned, loudly. "Aaah…!"

His trembling hands began to stroke me quickly and unevenly, making it hard not to moan for real. He leaned forward to nip and suck at my neck. I knew I'd probably have a hickey the next day, but…what the hell. I threw my head back, grinded against him, and let the obscene cries spill from my lips.

* * *

**Remember: reviews make me happy and put me in a man-sexy mood. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another long-awaited update. It's very short, but necessary so we can get to some more sexy times. ;) Matt's POV if you lost track. Usual disclaimer as always.**

"Ahh..."

I could feel every vibration from every moan as I licked and sucked at his neck. My hands glided over his stomach, his thighs, his ass-everywhere but the one place he wanted the most. "Maaatt..." he whined impatiently.

My mouth was immediately on his, ready to swallow the small gasp he let out when I finally wrapped a hand around his shaft. He grabbed onto my shirt, his slender fingers twisting and bunching the material as I teased his head with my thumb. I formed a ring with two fingers on my other hand and slid it up and down the base, making him shiver with pleasure and arch into the touch. "Nnngh! Ohh..." I could tell he was getting close.

I woke up to find myself-for the fifth time-as erect as in my dream. Ever since that night at the strip club, I've been having those kinds of dreams. Today would mark the fifth day of waking up hard, taking an icy shower, and getting off on thoughts of Mello anyway.

Shaking my head, I wandered to the fridge instead, where I found a case of beer. Deciding that some alcohol and mindless television might keep my mind off the current situation, I grabbed the beer and plopped onto the couch. Popping open one of them, I flipped on the TV and started watching whatever was on. Several empty cans later, I found a scantily clad blond trying to sell me an electric razor, and decided to skip the shower today.

Two seconds later, my boxers were down by my ankles. "Mello..." I moaned as I tortured myself pleasurably, touching myself the way I thought he might, "Don't be such a tease...!" My head hit the wall with a loud thud. I couldn't take it anymore. I fucked my hand fast, calling out his name breathlessly until I came. My eyes fluttered closed as I came down from my climax, my head flooded with images of Mello.

"Ah, fuck it."

**Reviews appreciated as always! :)**


End file.
